clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seahorseruler
Who will be the first to post on my 6th talk? ---- Why? Why were my abilities to rollback taken? I mean, Tigernose gave me the abilitie, he is an admin, he has the right!--Ratonbat 23:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Ratonbat's talk page protection I disagree with how you protected Ratonbat's talk page for that amount of time. I will not unprotect it, as I want to discuss it first. I know he engaged in an edit war, but protecting his talk page for a whole month is unfair, as it was only an edit war. I personally think that somewhere between 1 day and 1 week would be fair. But 1 month is very long, and his edit war was not a very serious one. You do not have to listen to me, but I think that is a fair protection. Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 01:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Some vandals were on my page. Help please? DuckD0nald 21:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Seahorse! I noticed something about the new editor. 1.It looks like a typewriter. 2.When ever you write a signature, it shows: Whatever 3.It reminds me of the fanon. 4.It has ALL the commands, like highlighting. I have to say, I like it.Wonder ez 02:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Your Pic! Hey. I've been working on a picture for you and Pop! here it is: --Wizard Hatz RULE!!!!! 05:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON Uh... Quit Template? This "GTFO" image does not have anything to do with CP or quitting. The template should either be deleted or redirected to the Retired template, not replaced with a confusing file no where even closely related to CP. I am trying to avoid an edit war. You provided the reason "message for attention seekers", but no one even uses this template anymore. The image is unnecessary, unrelated, and possibly (I doubt it, but you never know) offensive to users. I suggest that is deleted and reverted. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 00:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay! Sorry, I didn't know. --Alxeedo TALK 00:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you revert my Blocking Style message? 01:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Blocking StyleCOPPA template Do we really need the Fedban template? We could just delete it and make it into the Ban template. Same as for the Sockpuppets template and Ben 100022's block template. We could do this to just save more space. Agree? Have a nice day. 20:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... But could I see the code you're using for the Blog listing? Or at least how to get the "Old" link to past blog post there. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 02:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Eh? Hi?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 04:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::'ello? Are you going to respond? Never mind, I'll just go over to The Vault.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Anyway, may I please see the text on the Main Page for the blog parts?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 20:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hello?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Are you deliberately ignoring me?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 02:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh come on! It's almost been 3 days!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::...Anyone here?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 23:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hello? You ever going to answer?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::....Really?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 00:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That's okay, but I'll do whatever it takes, I just want it to work on the Bakugan Wikia. If you want, we could work on it together, since you know how to. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 01:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm leaving tomorrow for three weeks. Please respond.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Seahorseruler Hi I like your waving flag at the bottom of the page I thourght I would say hi to you your in 2nd place of top editing user so I was really suprised , anyway I would like ton check how you are , are you ok ? Thats all today Old stroodel Hehe, I found the page of a vandalising IP User:68.96.127.208 who, according to the Wall of Fame, got permanently blocked for saying that beer would be given out in Club Penguin. His talk page still has Stroodel on it... perfect example of our awful past - don't delete it, keep it for the lolz. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 23:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a seahorse Your name tells you rule the seahorses. And I still remember you blocked me in early June. That's not fair. See how I talked to User:Staffan15 and User:Hat Pop. And you said I am doing bad-faith edits. And you locked User:DuckD0nald and made him and me mad. I'm a human, not a seahorse, go back and rule the seahorse and don't rule me.-- 11:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) And now he not blocking only you! He block me & everyone in Thailand!--Teesam 22:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Age I am 13, and I am NOT a seahorse, but that was still not fair. I tried to respect the block by not editing on the last day, and after one day passed, you blocked me forever each IP. You slowed all my works.-- 23:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) DuckD0nald He still not showing his face. He is Cambodian but claimed to be Polish. So if he claims, he have to show some more information to prove his nationality. As long he still keeping his face a secret then he have to be happy with Cambodian. Can you hurry him to do that? I suggest if he still not uploading, then block him forever and then please lie of his age. If you did with me. Reply on the IP dictated by sig!-- 00:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Please change your name from Seahorseruler to Intelligenthumanruler-- 00:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) You think of a good (and funny) name!--Teesam 22:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) You got another name from me! "Thailandruler"! To 125.25.232.135: I know how you feel! but I can't help you--Teesam 22:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC) You must know some "Cambodian culture" I was once look at Teesam (User:Teesam)'s problems. I see he blocked because he saying "superdaisy so stupid". And he say sorry because he is from Thailand and he speak Thai. I that is true and TurtleShroom have unblocked him. By the way, only 4 messages considered annoying? And you speaking difficult English? Like "I doubt 4th hale called you". You think I am from an English-speaking country? Do you think I know hell of western culture? By the way, I am not annoying you. If you ever see User talk:Staffan15 you will see I am annoying him, but he is OK. Only one time, without warnings?, and forever? ?!?!?!?!?!? PS:who said I am 9?-- 14:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I said that. Anyway TurtleShroom forgive me and I never do it again.--Teesam 22:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Rangeblocking affects me I see you try to rangeblock. I usually come as an IP but now I need to log in. It wastes my time (my internet is very slow). As you can see, this range is used by all over TOT users, that means you are blocking Thailand to edit for whole month. I didn't request to unblock, but I say don't do like these again. There are 60 million persons in Thailand, and I guess about 10 million persons have internet. And they can edit here at anytime.--Teesam 22:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) really? Is he really doing that? I always seeing Community Central at Angela's talkpage and here in pages he was posted. And he claimed that you blocked him for annoying you, is that real? And he says it's not fair to block him forever at the first time, I agree with him about that because he's from Cambodia (as he claimed) and he is only 13 years old. His Penguin Name is Teesam, and my real name is Teesam (his real name is Teesamai as he claimed on Wikipedia, I guess it have the same meaning, in Thai "Teesam" means 3am, and Thai borrowed lots of Khmer words.) Just the accident. But please remove the "account creation disabled" because if someone lives in Thailand and will join here, then it's impossible. You're blocking the whole country. By the way, he requested to delete his own talk page at User_talk:LordMaster96.--Teesam 01:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) PS.Do you have more information about 356556 further than reading his user page? (I've looked through his userpage and its history, but do you have MORE than that?)--Teesam 01:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Reporting vandalism Hi, can you please protect my user pages (this and this). That annoying IP is editing them constantly adding poland templates for some reason http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ADancing_Penguin%2FMe&diff=337432&oldid=336704 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ADancing_Penguin%2FMe&diff=337555&oldid=337437 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ADancing_Penguin%2FMe&diff=339848&oldid=339846, even moved my page to User:Teesam/Delete1 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ADancing_Penguin%2FMe&diff=339843&oldid=337557. Thanks Dancing Penguin 11:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I also did. I moved your page to User:Teesam/Delete1. But for these IP, I guess they did for fun. I'll be checking if you have further information. The conclusion maybe after August or September 2010.--Teesam 14:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Can I revert to the old old old version of User:DuckD0nald? I am not asking him, as I see he's OK to edit his page. But I saw a history you blocked an IP for him editing that page. And that's the reason how his page got locked. "I'm bored" doesn't tell anything.--Teesam 14:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I want to revert to the last good version.--Teesam 14:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Sea! Congratulations on being nominated to be B-crat! I hope you and Tigernose make it! Wonder ez 01:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez 2nd Bday Party Music Jam 2010 Hello, I would like to edit the page Music Jam 2010. It says it has been locked and I don't have any permission... I had first edited the page, since the Music Jam 2010 was confirmed through an answer of the club penguin team, but you deleted it... It is now been confirmed from the club penguin times... It says buy new GUITARS from the new catalog and ROCK your igloo for the furniture, which means it has been confirmed and it will take place in July... So, please give us the permission to edit it... Congrats Hey Sea! Congratulations on the promotion! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulation on the promotion to b-crat!Wonder ez 15:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Complaint I just think it's rude when somebody is banned by COPPA, to remove all content from they're page and replace it with the COPPA template. Could you possibly put the content back and put the COPPA template at the top of the user page? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 17:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rockhopper I suggest the page is protected, it got vandalized and somebody put this image on the page 3 times along with a fake tracker! So do you think it should be protected for administrators only? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 20:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you delete the following pic plz? Thanks! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 22:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) you are a bureaucrat now? I hear you are a bureaucrat now. Congrats! It was not very nice to leave a mean comment on Russian One's blog. Where enemies Seahorseruler, eversince you blocked me iv'e become angry, not because of the block but because of the old wikia style I use, the newer syle is better n easy but the old one is hard and ugly and suckish so Iv'e dicided to make a new wiki called Club Penguin User Wiki if you want to reply go to my Club Penguin-User Wiki talkpage so if you go there I must welcome you as in the policy if you vandalize my wiki i'll revert it. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 03:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Warning i said dont edit my page and you removed the tag so i had to write it again so dont mess around with my page --Happy65 17:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Fine ok all about that tag ,ok user page lock you said it would be unlocked in two weeks it past two weeks will you unlock it? Mvtech Mvtech is complaining that he has been blocked unfairly, he wants you unblock him. I've warned him, but he's threatening to quit lol. Ozone! talk blog 08:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You got my Sun Trophy Award because your on your School Vacation Great . You have earned it for my Sun Trophy to celebrate your School Vacation and please add it on your page and here it is .--Happy65 17:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Youre my Penguin of the Month I set up a Penguin of the month thing and you won my Penguin of the month , Please see the bottom of my page ,You are the first winner of my penguin of the month. --Happy65 18:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I mean please do it quickly for readers. Mvtech... I know he's banned forever here, but look what he did to my page on Club Penguin-User Wiki! http://www.clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sonic_The_Hedgehog --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 13:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 07:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Gallery editor From the last 1 month, i've noticed the gallery editor has changed!!!! Now you can only upload most recent files or you can upload files from the page (you can't search)!!! Please revert the gallery editor back to normal. --Lm34gt45 03:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you delete this picture please?: Thanks, and congrats! =) -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 22:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happeh fourth! --Alxeedo TALK 01:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks. I wish you a belated Canada Day. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 17:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Tense of articles Hello, I have noticed that on some articles, the tense is present when it is meant to be past. We could set up a project on making the tense right. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 14:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Friends Hello, would you like to be friends with me? Iceblaster08 23:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) sea /ms send Seahorseruler don't order the server yet, also I'll make the logo later --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 18:25, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Offensive blog post Hi Seahorseruler. I found a blog post that is offensive to you. User blog:CP-Visser Three/Seahorseruler(of unintelligent****) Once again, CP-Visser Three is being mean. Delete it if you want. (I also suggest blocking him) --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 00:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Xat Russian is inpersonating you on this xat chat: http://xat.com/TheYorkayHangout --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Notification: Swear Word with User Blog I found this link in "My Home" on this wiki: This is the link. --Sk8rbluscat 22:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Heya Congrats on 11,033 edits Sea! I'm making a new award for you to have, called the TRUST AWARD! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 03:39, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Vandilism A user called Dorismann created an article called Cool Rhino, which has nothing to do with Club Penguin. I have put a deletion template on the article but as I am not an admin, I cannot delete it. As you are, can you please delete it. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 18:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sea... There's a vandal called Memo Ochoa Fan, and he edits on pages of famous penguins, saying that they love him/his friends on CP, or are very good friends with him. He should be blocked. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 20:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I can't make that page now! Oi, why can't I make a page about Card Jitsu water?! I have OFFICIAL PROOF that it WILL HAPPEN! CHECK OUT MY BLOG FOR THE PROOF! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS ALX! Heya! Your trust award is here! NO VIPER.png|Your trust award, Sea! Hope you like it! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 00:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez unblock him pls. Hello. I'm a friend of Mvtech please unblock every asian and other innocent users you blocked. You know what...I'M AN ASIAN TOO!!!! I just cant stand it! You and your gang, you just keep blocking people that never even did anything! He also said many people quit because you demote them unfairly! Just unblock those you blocked unfairly (Like Mvtech) and re-promote those you demoted unfairly.Doing that makes you look like a jerk.(If you blocked Mvtech because he's annoying,keep him blocked.)redligot2009 11:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Stop Please Hi Sea I dont want to start a fight or anything, and please do not block me. I just wanted to tell you that if you do not say negative things to me, we could be friends. I am sorry about the rude things I said about you on that blog post. I know you're working hard on this wiki to make it better. Regards, Slidey5555 Need some help! Hey Sea! Listen, I've been seeing vandals vandalize pages and create pointless pages. I wanna stop them but I don't know how. I know there's a page for vandalism but I don't exactly understand it. Can you tell me how and all about it? NightBlade 22:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Delete Seahourseruler can you delete all the pages that need to be deleted in the category delete thanks i don't think our wiki need them anyways Undeletions Needed! Undeleting of these will cause no harm * http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:DragonBeater/Dragonia/Drag_City * http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:DragonBeater/Dragonia/MtDrago * http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:DragonBeater/Dragonia/DMSA * http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:DragonBeater/Dragonia/MtT Once those are undeleted there are probably subs of those that need to be undeleted. Subnote: Can you unban Quilla23? I'm trying to get my sister to join for real this time XD --Phineasking12 03:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ninja party You have been invited to my 4 year anniversity on November 28, 2010. You have been chosen as you are one of my top friends on cp. Link:User:Patchy99 ninja master/Ninja master b-day party From:[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|'Patchy99 Ninja Master']][[User Talk:Patchy99 ninja master|'You cant see this!!!]]( |Phineasking12 16:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Russian One is trying to force me to leave. I have picture proof. --Phineasking12 16:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) why must you express your silence to the channel? Add $('.WidgetShoutBoxChat').html('Visit the IRC channel'); to and look at the shoutbox. — Joey aa 23:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Request for Rollback. Hi. I made a request for rollback. Can you please grant or not grant my request? --ClubPenguinMaster 20:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'''Club]][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] Banners Hi! How can I put a banner at the top of a Wiki? I just made a new one and want to know how to put a banner. Please respond soon. --ClubPenguinMaster 00:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] Another question. How do you make subpages? You know the ones users use to put their stories in and make secret pages? They also use them to make missions. I want to make one so I can put my epic story in it for other people to read. NightBlade 00:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: CSS Do you know anyone that can help me with a banner at the top? Recommend anyone? --ClubPenguinMaster 01:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] Sir, I'm ending a fight with Ben, he's sent me harassments over Xat. This is what he's done, here, Warning Sir, Harsh Language. Solar the Multi-Talented about the policy under construction the new Newspaper policy is a good idea the newspapers weren't going like i thought --[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 00:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Permission? Hey seahorseruler, You know those stamp pages like 365 days? Can i please put a Delete tag on them, theres already an arcticle called Stamp. Approval If you could approve this then that would be great! --[[User:Iamred1|'''''Iamred1]] Talk! 15:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... 2.0 Could you please help me on the Bakugan Wikia with some coding, I'm trying to get a background similar to yours. Cheers, Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) stamp i think we need to make a stamp template for the stamp articles it's an idea i dont know if you will agree...--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!]] [[User:K8lkgg|]] 20:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Shut Down I was creating a penguin of the year contest and nobody is using it. May you please delete this?---[['Manbu3']] RE:Hello Hey Sea, I got your warning. Sorry, Russian and Ozone were bullying aswell, they said I was 7, though I am 13. If you could, please give them a warning aswell. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 12:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I can't count how many times yours was! freenode needs to up the limit --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 13:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Award Here you have an award See my awards page to find out what this means--'Manbu3' 19:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Just curious Why did you leave change the reasons section to the talk page? --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 22:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea.--[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 22:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Another Award For ya!: what's it mean? I think this page will tell.--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 21:30, August 2, 2010 (UTC) THIS IS P.M.! --''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 18:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the block glitch. Mabey I don't dislike you mutch now...... ~Visser hey Hey Sea, We need to add the Puffle Rescue stamps to the list of stamps. i could not edit it because I could not view the stamps in my book, connection was too slow. Please fix this. An IP who does not remember his address. info for main page Could you please put this blog on the main page, as it has valuable info. --Iceanator189 Talk Page だからあなたが本当にこのブログを参照してくださいしたいですか？ ( |Edit Count) 17:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Seahorseruler, thanks for the letter you sent me. I really appreaciate it. apology srry dude, the last message sent was from me. I forgot to sign it.--Cp kid 03:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) question Um also, I'm new so I don't know who can, but can you or someone else give me permission to make the article Country Preserve. Because when I tried to, it said I didn't have permission. thanks --Cp kid 03:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC) OMG! COPPA VIOLATION! Russian turns 13 in one day --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 07:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Adminship Position Hey Sea! Will k here! I won't be all business-y here. I'll just try my best. Here's all I can say about my request: I would like to apply for adminship. I feel I have been at the wiki long enough to know right from wrong. Although I have not been as active, it is because of my personal life off the computer, and all of that is over. So pretty much, if I saw a vandaliser, I'd warn them, and if they did it again, I'd block them. If someone was asking for sysop or crat rights, I would check their edits and if they were decent, I'd talk to you admins (crat is highly unlikely). If you want to ask anything else, just ask on my talk page. Yours faithfully, Will k. P.S. It was my birthday on the fourth but I decided not to make a big production of it. --'Will k Narwhals, narwhals, swimming in the ocean... ' 07:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Thanks for being rude and ignorant. Now I see what the others are saying. Hmph as I said and you ignored on pm: *11:51 dont you understand! *11:52 Some people will cause a war over freedom of speech! *11:52 Yet you keep saying "NO TALK ABOUT iCP!!!!" *11:53 I am starting to think you are... I hate to admin this... worse than TS... sorry *11:54 Sea, by ignoring me you are just being ignorant *11:56 okay, now that is rude Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! As I warned you, within 5 minutes of you saying no iCP. Someone has started a boycott. Guess who... Akbaboy! --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 16:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Tells you the truth! Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 12:10 in deleting my blog you have become like a dictator 12:11 I was asking what people thought about it -.- 12:11 And you go and do that? 12:11 Sigh... 12:11 its automatic 12:11 i unquited you a while ago 12:11 if iCP is a replica of CP why cant we talk about it 12:11 because its a fansite unfair piece of crap 12:12 Your being unfair! 12:12 its the club penguin wiki not the fandom wiki 12:12 You've gone and caused Akbaboy to start a REBELLION 12:12 In what? five minutes of my stating it! 12:12 Then you call us stupid idiots for liking it 12:13 When you stated that, I jumped on the rebellion train 12:13 wut 12:13 You are taking away /FREEDOM OF SPEECH/ 12:13 no actually I am stopping people from spamming 12:13 I am sorry for saying this, you are almost as bad as Turtle! 12:14 i allowed it before but its getting out of hand 12:14 oh really? 12:14 Taking away freedom of speech is unconstitutional 12:14 turtle was not nice enough to unban you 12:14 emphasise on /almost/ 12:14 almost. 12:14 Akbaboy is even creating the "iCPW" as we speak 12:14 or help you until you get used to new people 12:15 akaboy is a fail so who cares the link to it will be blacklisted so he cant advterise it 12:16 so you are gonna blacklist icp.wikia.com? 12:16 I told akbaboy, now he is angry 12:18 12:16 Sea called me a fail 12:16 I'M GETTING REVENGE 12:17 I'm blocking Sea and Tiger forever on the SCOW and iCPW 12:18 what an immature little kid 12:19 just be glad he didn't cuss you out 12:32 Hmm, are you trying to be England while I am trying to be the US? This isn't 1773 notsure 12:34 you may say turtle wasn't "nice enough to unban me" but you falsely accused me of taking advantage of you 12:34 then you banned me, all because Wompus decieved you Uhhh Sea, you recently used the tab for locking my userpage and now I can't edit it and only you can. If you don't unlock it I'm reporting you to wikia. This is your only warning.--''Manbu3''King of patatoes! 22:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Seahorseruler, I'm reporting you to wikia. Nice knowing you!--''Manbu3King of patatoes! 23:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Seahorseruler I'm gonna give you one last chance. If you unlock my userpage I will read the policy carefully (since I didn't know the userpage policy) but if you don't I will report you to wikia.--'Manbu3King of patatoes! 23:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Uh-oh... Seems salteroi has blown their cover... Seems that means slidey and others are in this as well. --Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? 10:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Sea, I NEVER knew about the userpage policy and I couldn't find my editcount. When my editcount goes down to less then 40% for userpage edits can you PLEASE unlock it and give me one more chance. PLEASE RESPOND TO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!--''Manbu3The patato king will rise!.'' 17:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Last remaining wall of shame http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Patchy99_ninja_master/Wall_of_Shame please delete. --Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? 13:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I have a question Is the Ideas page mainspace editing?Dionnefamily 14:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) what is wrong with u what the hell is wrong with u u banned me from irc u banned me from another chat whats next your going to ban me from club penguin wiki try if u want i can make more accounts if i like --Justin Laun 21:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 you been rickrolled Articles Hello friend, id just like to say ,my article about the mountain expedition secret room was not pointless, many non member penguins would like to hear about it, because they cant visit it, my articles are not pointless or random, so there. Spam Someone made spam, an article called Easyman78.Dionnefamily 18:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Question Is there a policy that says you need to ask an admin to advertise a party on CP on talk pages,again?If so,may I?Dionnefamily 02:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ? Freesing, Nickname1, and Vader2006 are also accounts of the real mods. Thats all? Thats all ur gonna do? Tell me to don't do that? Not block me? Must me my lucky day! ~NinjaON --Julie Patterson 01:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Guess what time it is It's time for YOU to unblock C3po345 Pro. Stop playing your crappy little game and unblock him, Seahorsejerk. -- 00:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ^Keep being rude like that and chancs are you're remaining blocked. Thank you. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. That last user who sent you a message WAS C3p0 whatever 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY 1000 DAYS PARTY! GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 01:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Block 94.3.211.147 He has caused a lot of chaos to the page France Flag. You can see the history of France Flag and block him. --Lalalala..Lm34gt45 rules and Talk my page out!!! 10:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh You misspelled "caution" in Club Penguin Wiki:DefCon. Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 20:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Awesome! You won 3rd place for getting increable edits! Gasp You have also won 1st place on my Favorites award! WOW!-Fawful Main Page Blog I just wanted to post a blog post about art for Haiti on the main page of the wiki.I will post it in my user blog,too.Please check it there and tell me how I can fix it.Dionnefamily 02:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) User Page Problem It Says you are top contributor Number 2 on your user page when you are top contributor no 3 because lordmaster96 is number 2 contributor .Happy65 10:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC). Image of the Week 1 Since I signed up but can't do it, and you signed up and CAN do it, I figured that you could consider my idea for Image of the Week on the main page: Reply on my talk page if you wish. I have all the pins! So what? - bigpboy 18:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) SEA I'M BACK Hiya Sea! I'm back I'm back I'm back! Anyways, can you unprotect User:Chill57181? Thank you. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill Was Here!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk To Chill!']] 21:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Why is everyone reverting my good faith edits? Please reply-- 23:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Idea of Listing and Disambugation I have an idea to expand this wiki here, tell me what you think, is it good or does it stink (hey that rhymed).--Hahaha00000Are you looking at this right now ?Cause you should check out this !! 07:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Spam I know I left a message earlier but this is not an idea. I've recently found that User:Happy65 has been creating a chat page named Club Penguin Wiki:Chat Happy, I've templated it with Delete, but can't reach out to warn him, because his talk was protected, can you help me contact him about creating a chat for himself when he can't make pages for himself, Thanks.--Hahaha00000Are you looking at this right now ?Cause you should check out this !! 10:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) We need your bot on the CPFW. Hi, Anniemoose98 of the CPFW, here. We need your bot to change all instances of "Club Penguin Fan Universe" or "Club Penguin Fan Universe Wiki" back to "Club Penguin Fanon" and "Club Penguin Fanon Wiki", respectively. I have already promoted it. Please and Thank You! --Anniemoose98, Club Penguin Fanon Sysop, on CPW 20:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Regarding User:Tidbitt His user page count percentage is at 86 percent. Please lock the user page. Thx. -- 20:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) re: Unfair block You did nothing wrong there so I unblocked you. I have no idea why the main page looks like this wiki's (Jefwang16 changed it) but I'll change it right away. DP 22:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Character I think that you should make a characteruser on CPFW, who is dictator of Clubb Phengin Weekee. Should be a seahorse with a crown obviously. If you don't want to make the article, can you give me permission to do it? If you don't want to do that, can you at least make a parody of you on FunFic? My wiki My Lulz My talk 02:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) question Hi Seahorseruler! I was just wondering if Hat Pop has been PoTM. Also, if she hasn't been PoTM, if you could allow me to nominate her. Thanks!Cp kid 01:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) please add the starter stuff hi! im meishcool. I need help on adding those starter stuff on my profile. I see everybody with it! Please help. --Meishcool 03:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Meishcool re: I understand, and thanks for informing me. Copying content is allowed by Wikia, but the rest is just unnaceptable. DP 15:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :D Thanks! I thank you from the bottom of my heart for stopping Dodo8! Is there anything I can do for you? I will not take NO as an answer! Reply on my talk page! --[[User:Brookelas|'Brookelas']] [[User_talk:Brookelas|''To the mountain!]] 15:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Is it OK? Is it fine if I make a newspaper?I will tell u when I release one.Dionnefamily 22:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Found a problem/error ? I've recently been checking out the rollback admin powers pages, and well had a little discovery on the administators page, are the active or non-active descriptions (you know, describing what activity means) supposed to be small lettered, just trying to point it out.--Hahaha00000Are you looking at this right now ?Cause you should check out this !! 13:27, September 28, 2010 (UTC) lol Lol @ name: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tireless_Contributor_Barnstar.gif click on it :D --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 22:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin Nonsense Wiki and Club Penguin Battlerina For the "CP Wiki network", can you also move the Club Penguin Nonsense Wiki and Club Penguin Battlerina. CPNW is popular among Fanon and UNCPW users and we'd appreciate if you'd put on the server. Club Penguin Battlerina is a great idea but it's inactive currently. As a sysop of the Wiki I'm attempting to revive it. I have the links for both Wikis here: *Club Penguin Battlerina *Club Penguin Nonsense Wiki Cheers, The Leader/Galactic Empire12. --Chief of Secret Police and Führer's dog Yeah, it's you idiots 18:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) newspaper Is it okay if I make a newspaper?If not,I can just wait for u to agree(if u do not agree,I did not mean I was going to annoy u... Dionnefamily 17:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) What colors might be on the 5th year party hat be? A wikia Contributur About this whole thing. The reason this is all happening is because Lordmaster96 is practically going around and deleting what I do so I undo it and tell him stoop bugging me and he still does it. He ignores what I say when I have a better point than him. How long until... ...moving the CPFW is feasable? It's exactly ''two weeks until D-Day today. -- 19:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok I get it, but I was planning to expand it today. Please restore it, at least until the fandom project starts (if it happens). It's a user subpage so there's no problem, and it would give me time to post all the information I got. DP 12:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) COOL FLAG I also wanted to have a flag like you. How do you do that? The flag Im talking about is the one that flutters in the wind on the bottom of your user page. [[User:Selena 82822|'Selena 82822'special delivery from YOU! ]] 09:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Late Donation Change of plan; I'll put the money in on either Tuesday or Wednesday. Sorry for the lateness, its because I get my money from Pops (who is in Singapore at the moment) and he didn't have time to put money into my account on Thursday since he's shipping to Perth to do some refuelling on Navy ships. Funny thing is, Perth doesn't have the necessary equipment to actually DO a refuel. I'll still give you $100 jew gold, its just that it will take longer than I thought. Again, apologies for the delay. Z K -- 22:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Abusing Power Lordmaster96 is incorrect on Penguin Chat 2. Think about this. Since Penguin Chat 3 is called Penguin Chat 3, wouldn't it be called Penguin Chat 2 if Penguin Chat 2 didn't exist. Seriously, i'm right, you and LordMaster96 are wrond. And can you unban me on Penguin Chat 3 wiki cuz Lordmaster reakons i'm the only one who thinks it did exist but it obviously exist. ~Wild Dog Jr My user page I don't need ANY subpages to be imported, since I need to make more mainspace and file edits. Please, only import my main userpage (which only says I'm currently dedicating to edit mainspace) --Upgrader 22:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Item ID How do i find the item id for items? there are pages without the id in the infobox, and i would like to find out how to find it so i could put it there. thanks in advance! --→¶Weegeescarves♦ [[User talk:Weegeescarves|'M'talk']] 03:56, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Links Please do not link to this wiki's competitors on the main page. Thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 17:01, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you for spreading your *erm* bad skin. Revert it and see many people come back. Frozen Wind 02:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Request Hi Seahorseruler! Is there any way you or someone else can move the pages I just created over to the new wiki. I created about 6 pages so far, that I will edit further on the other wiki, but I didn't want to have to re-create them , if you know what I mean. So if you could do that, it would be really helpful.Cp kid 22:34, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Help! How do I make templates? I want to make a "Craven6 Tracker" template, and who I met who are on the CPW. Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 02:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) mad Why did you block me I am 13 and I didnt mean to vadeliz a thing 1998drpepper!!! TIME 2 TALK 04:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) to the pengin i can be one of the pengin please-- 23:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Headline text -- 23:38, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Insert Text Here'Bold text' Message Hey, um, I'm getting this message that says the admins have something important I need to know. Yet when I click on it, I get to a blank page. 03:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks for letting me know. However, I'm probably gonna rarely be at the new wiki. Anyways, why did you guys make a new wiki? It's kinda strange, as they both have the same content, just different URLs. Also, more people know of the Club Penguin Wiki as the current URL, not the new one. 19:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC). Johnny 115 says Hello. Seahorseruler, The user Annonymous edited the page Membership and all he left on it was "I smell".